Love In Miami
by msiaNKB
Summary: Sakura, Karin, Ino & Hinata goes to Miami for the summer. Hinata joins her boyfriend Naruto and he introduces the others to some new people....main pairing: haruno x uchiha....minor: sabaku x nara, uzumaki x hyuuga, suigetsu x karin, deixyamanaka


**Inner Thoughts**

Normal

**_Text messages_**

_Other_

I'm on a plane to Miami, with Ino, Karin (my sister) and Hinata. Tenten didn't go with us...she's too busy with her boyfriend Neji's mechanic service. He taught her a lot of stuff about car-fixing, and she became addicted to it. In the end, she stayed in Konoha rather than going on the trip to Miami. Which is bad! Still, I'd promised that I would send her a lot of postcards.

Hinata at first didn't want to go, but when she remembered that her boyfriend, Naruto was studying there, so she quickly changed her mind. Ino wanted to do lots and lots of flirting. I wanted to have a perfect summer: the shining sun, the white sand, clear cornflower blue sky and the dark blue of the sea. Karin just wanted to relax.

After a few hours of flight, the plane finally landed. When we got out, we hoisted our luggage and hailed a taxi.

"I can't wait, Sakura!! Three whole months!! Isn't that, like, totally awesome?!" Ino shrieked excitedly.

"Are you on crack, Ino? You've been talking non-stop about it, all the time." Karin responded.

"I'm so not on drugs, crack or whatever. I want this summer to be perfect."

"Perfect as it is, we have to unpack and rest first. Damn, I've been so tired sitting on a dumb seat all the time." I said.

"Tomorrow I'm meeting N-N-Naruto at the beach. You guys...umm...wanna come?" Hinata asked.

"Of course!!!!!" Ino replied, enthusiastically.

"Stop yelling, you blonde crackpot." Karin muttered.

Ino glanced sharply at Karin. They'd never get along. I just sighed. Karin takes after my father with her red eyes. Her hair was naturally pink, but she bleached it darker. She said pink hair was weird.

"Here's your stop, miss." the driver said to me. We paid the fare and got out. There it is...the Serenity Inn. Many chalets were huddled around a larger building. We went in, and while Hinata registered, the others savored the beauty of the scenery. It was really nearby the beach. Karin took a few pictures of the place.

At first, I was going to share a room with Hinata, but due to Ino's protests, I was stuck with Karin. Both of us went into chalet 14B. Ino and Hinata are in 15B, which is just beside ours. The room has varnished wood walls, stone kitchen, a mahogany desk in the corner and two single beds, 3 pillows each. The bathroom had a shower, a toilet (duh) and also a bathtub. After unpacking our stuff, we had our bath. It was really relaxing. After we bid each other goodnight, my cell phone bleeped. It was a message.

-------

**_From: Tenten_**

**_Message:_**

**_Heyyah!! How's Miami? Must be good, am I right?_**

**_I'm ok, back at home with Neji. He's good fun._**

**_That's all I gotta say...Night._**

**_p/s: don't forget to send me a postcard, pinkie!!_**

-------

**_To: Tenten_**

**_Message:_**

**_Miami's so awesome! I was just going 2sleep._**

**_Know your doing fine, of course, with your_**

**_boyfriend and all. I'm still single. :)_**

**_Wish you were here._**

**_don't worry, I remember my promise!_**

--------

Next day, I woke up at 6.45. My friends and I are in matching grey tracksuits, ready for our morning jog (except for Karin, she's still snoring in her bed). Hinata brought her camera along with her.

We ran into a few people, a blond boy with vivid blue eyes, a dark-haired boy with dark eyes, a boring-looking boy with dark brown hair and a blonde girl with deep green eyes. Hinata looked surprised and excited at the same time.

"Naruto-kun! I didn't expect you…to be so...early in the morning." she said.

"Hey, we want to see dawn too!" The blond boy planted a light kiss on her cheek. "This is Uchiha Sasuke *pointing at dark-haired boy*, Nara Shikamaru *dark brown-haired boy* and Temari *blonde girl*. And I'm...Uzumaki Naruto, dattebayo!" He introduced his friends first, and himself last.

"Nice to meet you." said Temari.

"Yeah." added Shikamaru.

"Hn." was Sasuke's response. I glanced at him for a moment. **God, this guy's hot as hell!** yelled my inner thoughts.

"And well, Temari here is dating Shikamaru." Naruto said with a sly grin.

"No we're not!" Temari objected, but her cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

"Yeah." Shikamaru agreed.

From the chalet, we could see the waves gently lashing the sandy white beach, the sky with brilliant shades of red, yellow and orange and the islands in the distance. It was all too beautiful.

Hinata stayed beside Naruto, her face glowing. Although the objections from Temari and Shikamaru said they are not dating, it made it clear that they were together: they sat side by side and Temari was leaning her head on Shikamaru's shoulder. It was really romantic. Ino was snapping away. That left me and Sasuke. With no chemistry or whatsoever. But there's still some chance--I'm here for three months!

We went back to the chalet. Karin already woke up.

"Damn, Sakura, why didn't you wake me up?" she grumbled.

"I considered pouring a bucket of saltwater over your head but I can't get myself to do it." I replied.

"Cool. So, um...did you meet anyone?" She sipped a glass of water.

"Yeah. Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Shikamaru Nara and his girlfriend Temari."

Suddenly, she spat out her water on her bed. Her face turned really pale.

"What...name did you say?" she asked.

"Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Shikamaru Nara and Temari. Why?"

"That's it; I'm not going out this afternoon."

"Why not?"

"I'm not meeting any boys, I'm telling you!"

"So?"

"Mind your own business!" Karin huffed, and marched to the bathroom.

I wonder, what made her fill up with hot air?

----------


End file.
